Come Back From Your Endless Slumber
by Pessimistic Romanticist
Summary: She'd missed her chance to tell him how she really felt and with each passing day she prayed for that second chance and everday ,since the accident she'd gone to visit him hoping that, that day ,would be the day he would awaken. AU full sum inside
1. Prologue

**A/n:** _I probably shouldn't be starting a new story when I haven't finished my other betty story, but the idea suddenly came to and I had to write it down. this story is an AU it will mainly focus on Daniel , Betty and Henry . things that are the same is that they all still work for mode but none of the drama that is going on in the show exsist ie. the whole Bradford /Faye/ Alexis stuff , Daniel's family is dysfunctional but not as much on the show his parents are divorced and basically hate each other , faye dosn't exsist and Claire is a hot show lawyer and isn't a drunk. Alexis dosn't exsist because Alex died as a child ,but Daniel does have a younger sister named Tara-lynn . I may or may not include Amanda or marc and The setting is also different instead of being in new york , Meade publications is set in Leore, a fictional city in California. This story will be fairly short cause you can only go so far with a coma plot ...I'd say between 5-10 chapts. Just incase any of that is confusing I've also included a character list._

_-P.Rom_

_**Come Back From Your Endless Slumber**_

_Summary: She'd missed her chance to tell him how she really felt and with each passing day she prayed for that second chance and everday ,since the accident she'd gone to visit him hoping that, that day ,would be the day he would finally awaken from his endless slumber. _

_**Main Characters :** _

_Bradford Meade: 56, Ex-husband of Claire Deveraux , father of Daniel, Tara-lynn and Alex(deceased at infancy) , Retired ; travels alot_

_Claire Deveraux : 52, Ex- wife of Bradford Meade, Mother of Daniel, Tara-lynn and Alex(deceased at infancy) Partner at Deveraux &Cline, law_

_Daniel Meade : 25, second born son of Bradford Meade and Claire Deveraux Editor in Chief ,at the Leore ,Meade Publications_

_Tara-lynn Meade: 17, youngest child of Bradford Meade and Claire Deveraux,rebellious, but smart, a Junior at Leore high school_

Betina (Betty) Suarez: 22, younger daughter of Rosa and Ignacio Suarez(both deceased), Daniel's former assistant and close friend for three years

Hilda Suarez- Garcia: 28, older sister and confidant to Betty, Husband of Santos Garcia ,mother of Justin and Lily-Rosa, Head stylist in miami florida

Henry Grubstick: 22, best friend of betty since they were little, works as an accountant a floor down from Betty, got hired same time as her; is also Betty's roomate.

& others are included but their roles will be brief and small &

**_Prologue_**

Daniel picked up his briefcase , turned off the lights and exited his office. It had been a long and stressful week, but in the end 'team detty', the name the officed dubbed Daniel and Betty, had reeled in another great client for the growing fashion magazine. He popped into, Betty's, who had become more like a best friend, office. She was packing up her things to leave.

"I'm heading out, you want a ride?"

Betty looked up and gave Daniel one of her famous smile. He'd come a long way in the past three years he was always so sweet and kind to everyone its one of twhat made him such a great co- worker and friend. Together they had saved the failing magazine when Bradford had given it to Daniel after he deemed it a lost cause. Three years passed and the magazine had become number one in Leore and the citys that surrounded it.Even after the success of the magazine Daniel chose to stay a part of the magazine by continuing to be its Editor in Chief and promoting Betty to head writer.

" Thanks, but Henry's still here so I'm riding home with him"

"Ok, well goodnight Betty"

" Goodnight Daniel, see you tommorrow"

Daniel smiled at her and walked toward the elevator. He was supposed to have Dinner with his Mother but,she had canceled when an important issue involving one of her cases came up as usual. Having noone to meet he figuired he'd take the long way to his condo. The elevator reached the parking floor and he walked off.

He reached into his pocket grabbed his keys and pressed the alarm button to unlock his car. He got in and in a few minutes was on the local 65 highway. He suddenly felt hungry and when he saw a sign mentioning a Carl's jr at the next exit he switched lanes and drove a half a mile before exiting . Stopping at a red light before he could make a turn, he thought about how Betty had handled a last minute detail that could have made or broken the deal. He didn't know what he'd do without out her. The light turned green and Daniel never saw the green car that ran a red light coming towards him until it was too late.

The car smashed head on into Daniels car sending it flying it flipped twice before landing upside down in a heap in the street. Daniel opened his eyes but could only keep them open a few seconds before everything went black.

a/n: thanks for readingplease r&r , constructive critisim is always welcom , NO FLAMES!I'll have the first chapter posted tommorrow or the next day

-P.Rom


	2. The call

A/n: heres the first chapter , enjoy

-P.Rom

Thanks to : monkaholic,S,WHITE ANGELS WINGS, supersaiyanx,mcabello and Melissa37  
your reviews are greatly apprectiated I hop ya'll like the first chapt.

Chapter one : The Call

Betty was just settling into her bed after working on an article ,when her cell phone started to ring. She reached for the phone and read the caller ID , she didn't recognize the number but decided to pick it up anway.

" Hello"

"Betty, It's Tara-lynn..D-Daniel was in a accident the hospital called the house ...Mom's still out and Dad's in mexico, I don't know what to do! "

"Try to calm down Tara-Lynn..did they say what happened "

"No, just that his family should get to the hospital as soon as possible"

"Ok, um , I'll come and get you and we'll drive to the hospital, It will be alright ,ok?"

"Ok"

Betty hung up the phone and hurriedly changed out of her pajama's into blue jeans a t-shirt and a hooded sweater Henry had given to her for christmas. She grabbed her purse walked out her room and over to Henry's , knocking on the door.

"Henry, you awake "

"Yeah,It's midnight, why are you dressed?"

" Tara-Lynn called , Daniel was in an accident...I have to bring her to the hospital "

"What happened...is he ok, do you want me to go with you?"

"No, its ok you have that big meeting tommorrow, I just wanted to fill you in ,incase I wasn't back in the morning"

"Here's my keys you can take my car...I just filled the tank.. call me when you find out what happened"

"Thanks, I will "

"Betty.."

"Yeah?"

" I'm sure he'll be fine"

Betty flashed him a smile and quickly went out the door of their apartment. Henry sighed at the closed door, it seemed Betty was always running out at all hours because of Daniel. Sure the guy had changed over the years from his playboy self , but Henry still didn't like him. That was something he would never tell Betty. She had this devotion when it came to Daniel and Henry for the life of him couldn't understand why.

They'd been friends since they were babies but in the past few years they hadn't been as close as they used to be. He cared so much about Betty but he had never wanted to take the chance of losing her friendship. She'd always been there for him and he for her , that is till Daniel came into the picture.

He sighed again walking back into his room and closing the door.

* * *

Betty and Tara-Lynn walked into Leore Memorial Hospital. Betty spotted the nurses station and walked over , Tara- Lynn following close behind her . 

"Excuse me , I'm looking for a car accident patient they said was brought here"

"Whats the patients name?"

"Daniel...Daniel Meade"

The nurse typed on her computer. Her expression turned grim as she read the information. She turned to Betty and Tara-Lynn.

"Are you related to the patient?"

" He's my older brother"

Tara-Lynn said, speaking for the first time since Betty picked her up. The Nurse then turned to Betty .

"And you?"

"I'm...his"

"She's his fiance"

Tara-Lynn said before Betty could say another word. Betty was going to correct her but she was too worried about Daniel. She'd clear things up later once she found out that he was ok .

"Ok,Your brother and fiance was brought in at 10:30 after a drunk driver crashed and totaled his car "

"Oh my gosh is he alright!"

Betty said.She couldn't believe it . She thought back to when Daniel volunteered to take her home. Maby if she had said yes he wouldn't have been driving on that street when the car hit him.

" He was taken into surgery an hour ago, you can have a seat in the waiting room of the O.R. , walk down the corridor and to your left you'll see the elevator , the OR's on the third floor."

" Thank you"

Betty and Tara-Lynn walked toward the elevator both of their faces filled with worry over what was to happen when the reached the O.R. and got the news concerning Daniel's surgery.

* * *

a/n; thanks for reading ; I'll probably have the second chapter up sometime this weekend the latest monday 

-P.Rom


	3. welcome to coma world

**_A/n :_ **_heres the second chapter , enjoy_

-_P.Rom_

_**Thanks to **: JackSam,noro,mcabello,monkaholic,supersaiyanx and didi6 for reviewing the last chapter hope you like chapter two. _

**Chapter 2:** _Welcome to coma world_

Tara - Lynn paced back in forth in the OR waiting room , while Betty was sitting down trying over and over, to reach Bradford or Claire ,on Tara-Lynn's phone. They continued on like this till they noticed a doctor walk out and head to the nurses station. The nurse turned and pointed toward Betty and Tara-Lynn. 

Tara- Lynn stopped pacing and Betty quickly hung up the phone and stood up as the doctor approached them.

" Is my brother okay?"

"Well..your brother was brought in unconcious the paramedics had to recesitate en route and when he arrived he was rushed to surgery because of internal bleeding...we were able to stablize him after surgery and hes been moved out of recovery to intensive car"

"Intensive car, I thought you said he was stable !"

Betty said imagining the worst case scenerio.

" His vitals are stable but he still needs to be monitored in ICU untill he regains conciousness "

"Can we see him?"

Tara-Lynn asked worry and fear on her face.

" Yes, but only one person at a time?"

" Why don't you go in first, Betty"

" No Tare, hes your brother "

" But, _your _his fiance, you should see him while I try my mom again , she should be out of her meeting by now"

Tara- Lynn said. She'd seen the chemistry between Daniel and Betty develop over the years ,even if the two hadn't. Betty had been the best thing to come into Daniel's life , her brother had truly changed for the better. She knew Betty was hiding her fear and worry for Daniel and she figuired if Betty was the first face Daniel saw when he woke up maby they'd finally check in to their feelings.

"Thanks..."

Betty said handing Tara-Lynn her phone and walking with the doctor to Daniel's hospital room.

* * *

Betty walked into the hospital room and stopped in shock when she saw Daniel. He had several cuts and bruises on his face , a gauze wrap on his head as well as the usual IV's and breathing machines seen in an ICU, his left arm was in a cast and right leg was also in traction. The sight of Daniel and being in the ICU brough Betty back to when her mother was sick and had died. A tear fell down her face as the memories came flooding back. 

" The life support is just a precaution, I'll leave you alone with him"

A nurse who was checking on Daniel said , then exited the room.

Betty spotted a chair in the corner and dragged it over to the hospital bed . Sitting down she stayed quiet just observing Daniel, they had gotten so close in the past few years and yet it still surprised her how emotional she felt seeing him in a physical, vulnerbale state.

" Hey Daniel, its Betty, I don't know if you can hear me,but...I wanted to let you know , I'm here...so's Tare ..wake up soon..ok"

Betty said kissing him on the forhead ,than walked out the room . She spotted Tara-Lynn back in the waiting room and walked over to her .

" Did you reach your mom?"

" Yeah , shes on her way back from Carson , and very pissed at her assistant for not telling her it was an emergency"

" What about your Dad?"

" He just called me back, hes taking the jet so he should be here in an hour and a half...I just hope they don't arrive at the same time"

" Don't worry about them right now, go in and see Daniel"

" Ok.."

Tara said walking away.

_

* * *

_

_One week later_

" Doctor, why hasn't my son woken up yet, what kind of medical treatment do you have at this hospital , you say hes fine but it's been a week for petes sake!"

"I'm sorry Mrs.Meade..."

" Its Deveraux!"

"Sorry, Mrs. Deveraux...but our latest test show that Daniel contracted an infection in his leg , we tried to treat it with antibiotics but it spread and caused him to go into a coma"

" And you doctors couldn't figuire that out a week ago!"

" Tara-Lynn ,don't talk to the doctor that way!"

"No dad, Daniel's In a coma ,don't you even care!"

"Of course I do , hes my son!"

" Whatever!"

Tara-Lynn said walking away from her parents and into Daniel's hospital room. She paused in the doorway when she saw that Betty was sitting besides his bed talking to him , like she had done everyday for the past week.

" Hey, Daniel...you won't believe what happened at mode today...I finally got a hold of Calvin Clein's people, hes agreed to do an interview for mode !"

Betty paused as if waiting for Daniel's response , as if this news would make him suddenly awake. She sighed knowing that there wouldn't be one. Then she suddenly turned around sensing a presence behind her .

" Tare...what did they say?"

"..."

" Tara-Lynn...is he...is he gonna wake up ?"

" D-Daniel got an infection...he hasn't woken up because he's in a coma..."

" Do they know for how long?"

" I don't know the stupid doc made me mad... I left...can I be alone with my brother?"

" Of course..."

Betty started to exit the room, stopped , walked over to Tara- Lynn and gave her an encouraging hug that turned out to make both of them feel a little bit better.

* * *

_Daniel blurringly opened his eyes and found himself alone ,laying in a bed in an all white room. He tried to move but something was hindering his movement . He looked down and saw his hand had an IV stuck to it, he reached to pull it out but, stopped when he heard a voice._

_" Don't do that!"_

_Daniel turned and saw a young girl ,with brown curly hair and blue eyes, standing in the door of the room. She looked to be between the ages of 12 and 15. At first glance she looked a little like Tara-Lynn at that age. She getntly picked up his hand and carefully unhooked the IV from his hand. Suprisingly it didn't hurt at all not even a pinch, Daniel knew something was wrong._

_" Where am I ,who are you, and why didn't I feel anything when you took that needle out of my hand!"_

_" Calm down Daniel, my name is Marina , you didn't feel the needle because your in Sommeille"_

_" What's that,I'm not dead ,am I ?"_

_"No,not exactly...sommeille is the plane of exsistance between the mind's life and death?"_

_"Huh"_

_Daniel said not getting it._

_" To put it simply ,Daniel, welcome to coma world"_

* * *

A/n: thanks for reading , I hoped you like this chapter. I'll probably update again the begining or middle of next week,also starting from this chapter italics will signify the difference between "reality" and "non- reality" aka sommeille. 

-P.Rom


	4. Quest and Chance

**_A/n :_ **_heres the third chapter Its mostly Sommeille, because this chapter serves as an explanation for why the things in the following chapter's have to happen , enjoy_

-_P.Rom_

_**Thanks to **: JackSam, noro, mcabello, supersaiyanx ,didi6,_ _abovetherim ,Xira34, Movies are our business and Melissa37 for reviewing the last chapter hope you like chapter three. _

**Chapter 3:** _Quest and Chance  
_

_"Coma world, what, how...I don't understand"_

_" Everything will make sense in due time , Daniel"_

_" Does that mean you can't answer any of my questions?"_

_" Some but, not all"_

_" What ,can you tell me ?"_

_" I can't just tell you...you'll understand better If I also show you "_

_Marina held out her hand and Daniel took it , after getting out of the bed . They left the hospital room and started down a hallway, whose walls and floors were just as plain and white as the room he had awoken in. The hallway ended and they walked through a glowing door which led them into an office building, that looked very much like mode, where several other people dressed in blue robes stopped whatever they were doing ,turned, and starred at Daniel and Miranda._

_" Where are we ?"_

_" This , is a manifestation view of sommeille, each person's is different , this is yours."_

_" Who are all these people?"_

_" Each one signifies one of your thoughts or actions, take a look at their name tags"_

_Daniel looked at the different name tags, some were ideas, goals, wishes and also things he had accomplished._

_" So what does all this have to do with why I'm here"_

_Marina took a deep breath and waved her hand through the air. A mirror appeared and she handed it to Daniel. What he saw was like looking at a recording of himself. He saw the accident then an over head view of himself in the hospital , with Betty sitting by his side._

_" Now do you understand?"_

_" Yes and no...I get how I got in a coma , but what does this ...manifestation as you call it have to do with anything...why did you bring me here?"_

_" From the moment you entered the coma you've been given two choices "_

_" What do you mean by choices, what are they?"_

_" Your choices are Q**uest** and C**hance**"_

_"What's that supposed to mean?"  
_

_"I cannot explain only you can choose your path through sommeille"  
_

_ " How am I suppose to chose when you haven't given me information on either choice" _

_" But I have, look at your thoughts dreams,__ideas, goals, wishes__ and accomplishments, and you will know the right choice "_

_Daniel looked around and immediately knew his choice._

_ "I Choose..."_

* * *

Betty walked out the elevator and over to the nurse station, the nurse greeted her as she approached the station. 

"How are you today Betty?"

"I'm fine Christina, hows Daniel today did they already do the MRI? "

" The same... they just brought him back , you can go in and sit with him, doctor Jones should get the results in about an hour "

"Ok, Thanks"

Betty said walking down the hall and into Daniel's hospital room.

"Hey Daniel it's Betty...your probably tired of my voice by now, everyone at mode misses you...I do too.."

Betty paused not sure what to say next, then continued.

"Teri in photo had her baby ,it was a boy and Jakes column this week was one of his best, he's really come a long way thanks to your mentoring...its really not the same without  
you..."

As Betty said those words Claire walked into the room. Betty got up from her chair.

"I'll leave you alone with him"

Betty said starting to leave the room.

"Betty wait"

Claire said stopping Betty.

"I wanted to thank you for sitting with him everyday, Tara-Lynn told me how close you two have gotten and from what little I've heard from Daniel I know he would want you to be here too"

Betty smiled at what Claire said then proceeded to exit the room tears falling from her eye's.

* * *

_15 Minutes later_

Betty, Claire and Tara-Lynn, who had just arrived, sat inside Daniel's room waiting for the doctor to tell them Daniel's results. The doctor walked in and they all seemed to hold their breathes as he picked up Daniel's chart and began to read the results out loud.

" The MRI results show rapid brain activity "

"Does that mean he'll wake up"

Tara-Lynn said thinking back to what she'd seen on medical sitcoms.

" Its not a definite sign he'll wake up, but it does increase his chance of eventually coming out of the coma.

"If his infection is gone why is he still comatose"

" It could be a result of his weakened immune system, more test will give a better view of whats causing his comatose state"

The doctor said then exited the room.

* * *

A/n: I know it's a little short but I wanted to get a chapter out I promise to make the next chapter longer. Thanks for reading and don't for get to review constructive criticism and suggestions are always welcome 

-P.Rom

* * *


	5. And so It Begins

A/n :I know its been forever since I updated but I got struck with writers block ,but I'm back and I'm gonna end this at eight chapts(not counting the prologue) so about five more chapters left. I may do a sequel but probably not straight away , unless inspiration strikes

Thanks to :WHITE ANGELS WINGS,,didi6,JackSam,Melissa37,noro ,peaches500,xira34,supersaiyanx, midnight 1987and abovetherim for reviewing and anyone who added to my alert list thanks also for reading my fic

-Pessi.Rom

Chapter Four: And So it begins

_"I choose...quest"_

_Daniel said making his choice._

_"Very well, you will embark on a journey , if you succeed , you will awaken from sommeille"_

_Marina said vaguely._

_"And If I don't..."_

_Daniel said worry in his voice._

_"Then you won't.."_

_Marina said bluntly_

_"What kind of journey, what am I supposed to do?" _

_Daniel said tired of the vagueness._

_"You won't know till it begins, all I can offer you now is this..."_

_Marina said handing Daniel a blue cell phone ._

_"I'm to be your guide of sort, but only if you make it past a certain point, listen carefully, you can only use this three times , press 7, talk,and I will appear to help "_

_"Help, Help me with what?"_

_"You'll see, good luck"_

_Marina said then disappeared in flash of blinding bright light. _

* * *

Betty walked into Daniel hospital suite, a framed picture of the mode staff holding a get well banner , in hand. She walked over and placed the photo on the table next to his hospital bed. 

"Hi Daniel, I brought you a picture , everyone got together and we took it at this mornings staff meeting...everyones praying for you ...I know its been three months but I believe in you, I haven't given up and I know you can wake up...Mode needs you,your family need you ...I need you...your my best friend... "

Betty said placing her hands on his still one ,tears threatening to fall . Just then Christina ,Daniels Scottish nurse , who had become friends with Betty, walked into the room.

"Hello Betty, I just need to check his vitals then I'll leave you two alone "

"Sure, do you need me to leave "

"No, stay, so how d id you two meet"

Christina asked as she checked a few things on Daniels monitors.

"I used to be Daniels assistant ...believe it or not we didn't have that great of a start"

Betty said then proceeded to tell Christina about her hiring and first days at Mode.

"So you actually wore the tight revealing outfit?"

"Yeah I wanted to prove that I wasn't ashamed of who I was and that I could be just as appealing as those models"

"Wow, so why did you come back after he put you through all that?"

Betty smiled thinking a moment before she replied.

"Because...he sincerely felt sorry for how he treated me and begged me to come back as his assistant , by coming to my house and apoligizing"

Betty said reliving the events in her mind, until Christina broke her from her reverie by asking another question, one that through Betty off.

"So how long have you two been dating?"

"Oh ,no,Daniel and I are only friends.. "

"Oh, I'm sorry I assumed because you're here everyday and the way you talk about him it seems like your really close"

"We are...hes become like my best friend "

" All done, everything is stable "

Christina said writing a last detail on his chart. She left the room watching as Betty took Daniels hand and continued to talk to him. She walked back to the nurses station and started talking to one of her fellow nurses Kari.

"It's a shame that boy's in that coma , Betty , the one always visiting him is in love with him and she doesn't seem to know it"

"Are you serious , I thought she was with him,from the way she looks at him when she's in there "

"I know, if only we could do something to help her realize..."

"I think thats a great idea !"

Tara- Lynn said suddenly appearing.

" Excuse me"

Kari said confused

"Kari, this is Tara-Lynn , the sister "

"Nice to meet you, Its also great that I'm not the only one that's noticed Betty's feelings for my brother and I think we can all nudge her into the right direction of realizing her feelings , I think shes the only one who can bring him back and I think if she tells him, he'll finally wake up"

Tara-Lynn said tears in her eyes. Christina walked over and hugged the teenager.

"It's alright love, I think its a great idea too, it wouldn't hurt to try , but you need to understand it might not work, ok"

" Ok...so where do we start.."

* * *

a/n: thats it for now, I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter especially the ending I have the main ideas for the last chapters but I'm still working on writing out those idea's so let me know what you think suggestion and constructive criticism always welcome, I'll try to update again by next thursday cause I'm also working on two other storys and I'd like to keep updating them as well as this story, thanks again for reading 

-Pessi.Rom

* * *


	6. Haunting Visions

A/n:I'm so sorry for the lack of update for so long but school had me on the brink of a nervous breakdown, but the semester ended and I'm free to relax and write , I'm going on vacation at the end of the week so, when I get back I will be updating this story weekly I've decided to extend it to ten chapters, just a reminder italics signify someille(coma world) ,enjoy the new chapter

-Pessi.Rom

Thanks to: Melissa37 , JackSam, mcabello,abovetherim,bettified,Xira34,didi6 and SmilinStar, for reviewing I appreciate your reviews and constructive criticism, hope you enjoy this chapt

Chapter Five: Haunting Visions

_The blinding light dissipated and Daniel found himself in a familiar room. It took awhile to focus his eyes as he examined the space around him. He was standing in what appeared to be a play room. There were dozens of toys, action figures and video games , as well as a big screen television. The room appeared to be empty and he was taken by surprise when he heard someone call out._

_"Danielito, where are you?" A womans voice called out._

_Daniel turned and saw his childhood Nanny, Nina ,walk into the room. His mind searched for an explanation of why he was there, but when Nina walked right past him , he knew he could see her but she couldn't see him. He followed her around, the room as she searched all over stopping at a wooden table that had four crayons and a half finished coloring page laying on top._

_"There you are " Nina said bending down and looking under the table._

_Daniel moved closer and was shocked to see ,a small dirty blond haired little boy with blue eyes, between the age of four or five , stick his head out, then back under the table.The minute he saw the little boys face, he knew exactly where he was, and who the little boy hiding under the table was, it was him at four years old in the house he lived in , before the divorce ._

_"Danielito, why are you hiding under the table"_

_"Mommy and Daddy were yelling real loud...I got scared"_

_"It's ok Mijo , theres no more yelling , you can come out now"_

_"No, I wanna stay here, I'm not coming out!" Little Daniel declared stubbornly from under the table_

_"Not, even for a cup of milk and cookies, I made just for you, thats waiting in the kitchen"_

_"What kind of cookies" Little Daniel said popping his head out in interest_

_"Your favorite, chocolate chip"_

_"Ok, I'll come out "_

_Little Daniel said then proceeded to crawl out from under the table and placed his hand securely in his Nanny's hand as they walked out of the play. Daniel tried to follow them but as he approached the doorway , he was blinded again by a bright light. When the light cleared he found himself in the playroom again, but as he looked around he noticed the items in the room had changed. The room was now filled with dolls and a doll house as well as a pony rocking chair,and a couch facing the TV, the only thing that hadn't changed was the big screen TV and the video game system, though they were newer models, the coloring table had been replaced with a pink plastic one._

_Daniel heard yelling from somewhere within the house then he heard the sound of sniffling coming from under the plastic pink table. As he started to approach it, he stopped when he saw a boy about twelve or thirteen walk into the play room and over to the source of the sniffling. Just like before ,he knew who,the teen aged boy was and the sad memory of that day came flooding back as he saw it play out in front of his eyes._

_" Come out from under there"_

_"They're fighting again Danyee" A small voice said from under the table_

_"I know, it'll be ok , you don't need to hide, I'll protect you from the noise"_

_"Promise..." the timid voice said_

_"Promise, now will you come out?" Teen Daniel said._

_There was no vocal response, but a little red haired girl emerged from under the table. Daniel recognized her immediately as four year old Tara-Lynn.He watched as teen aged Daniel took her hand in his and led her over to the couch. He then put her favorite Disney CD in his portable CD player and placed the head phones over her ears as the yelling in the next room grew louder and louder. He ruffled her hair as she calmed down no longer hearing the angry voices._

_"I promise to always protect you from the noise" Teen Daniel said_

_Tears came to Daniel's eyes as he watched his younger self make a promise he knew he couldn't continue to keep , now that he was in a coma, unable to be there for his younger sister. The memories of his and Tara-Lynn's childhood, before the divorce ,all came rushing back to him and was too much for Daniel to handle and thats when he remembered the device Marina gave to him. He pulled it out of his pocket and dialed seven and talk.There was a burst of light and in an instant the scene in front of him froze and Marina appeared in front of him._

_"How can I help?" Marina said before Daniel could say a word._

"_Why am I seeing all this?"_

_"It's all part of your quest" Marina answered .  
_

_"What if I can't...don't want to see anymore"_

_"Then you will no longer be in control of your fate"_

_"I doubt that I ever was " Daniel said running his hand through his hair in frustration._

_"The only way to find out for sure is to continue your quest,I must warn you, It will get harder before it gets better, do you wish to continue?"_

_"I made someone a promise ,I have to continue so I don't break it "_

_"As you wish, remember you now have only two chances to use the device, use them wisely , you will need it as your journey continues"_

_"I will,what happens now?"_

_"A new vision begins and your quest continues"_

_With that said Marina disappeared in a sparkle of light and Daniel was again blinded by the brightness of a flash of white light._

* * *

_**A/n:**thats it for now, I promise to have Betty and real world scenes in the next chapter as well as the next set of visions for Daniel in someille, please let me know what you think ,I can't promise to have another chapt posted before I get back but absence does make the heart grow fonder lol, thanks for reading on a serious note my thoughts go out to those who are remembering someone they've lost ,on this memorial day and for those who have loved ones and friends who are still serving , my prayers are with you_

_-Pessi.Rom_

* * *


	7. Saving Daniel

A/n: heres the new chapt, its a long one, the first parts sommeille , the second reality ,enjoy

-Pessi.Rom

Thanks to: JackSam,didi6,AndromedaAiken and kayxoh19 for reviewing the last chapter I hope you enjoy the new one and also to anyone whos added this or me to their alerts

Chapter Six : Saving Daniel

_Daniel found himself in another familiar room, though this time it wasn't inside the house he grew up, but he did spend most of his high school life there. The room was dark lit only by two red candles on either side of a book shelf. He recognized the brown walls and twin sized bed as the dorm room he occupied, when he was sent to boarding school at the age of fourteen, soon after his parents divorced, and much to his chagrin at having to leave his little sister behind. the door to the bathroom, which he also remembered, opened and out walked sixteen year old Daniel wearing nothing but a pair of boxers._

_There was a knock on the door and Daniel watched as teen Daniel opened the door to reveal a short brunette wearing a long coat. He recognized her as Chloe, his first love, and after that night his first, well, everything ._

_"Come in ..." Teen Daniel said trying to sound sexy. _

_Chloe giggled and walked into the room and over to the bed sitting down. Teen Daniel closed and locked the door then joined Chloe on the bed. Chloe stood up and took off the long coat to revel matching red laced bra and panties. Chloe was a year older than Daniel and after dating for two months, they decided to have sex choosing each other as their first._

_Teen Daniel got up too and started kissing her lips then moving to her neck. After several minutes of foreplay , the two stripped down and got under the covers. Daniel looked away from his younger self and Chloe as they undressed even though he had seen, and exprienced it , years ago. _

_There was a short flash and when the light cleared Daniel saw himself and Chloe sitting in the bed in what seemed to be a few minutes after they'd 'Finished' and Chloe didn't look too happy, in fact ,he thought she looked rather disappointed._

_"Thats it, I thought , since you were so hot ,that this would be much better , I had a greater time on my first time" She said clearly disappointed._

_"I thought this was your first time?" Teen Daniel said confused ._

_"I can't believe you bought that, of course this wasn't my first time, but it obviously was yours" Chloe said getting out of the bed and picking up her clothes ._

_"Where are you going ?"_

_"You didn't think I'd stay to cuddle, grow up Daniel, by the way it's over , we're done" _

_Chloe said then procceded to walk out of the room leaving a sad , confused and heartbroken, Teen Daniel, alone. Daniel watched as tears started to fall down teen Daniel's face then he was blinded by a big flash of light._

_The flash dissipated and Daniel found himself inside a bedroom, this time he didn't recognize the room he was in . He looked around and saw that the walls were decorated with floral wall paper with pictures of a blond haired woman , a different pose in each picture. He glanced and walked towards the bed when he heard and saw movement. A dirty blond hair emerged from under the covers , looked around then proceeded to slowly get out of the bed and toward the door of the room. A voice stopped him just as he reached the door, the boy about eighteen or nineteen, turned around to face the blond woman from the pictures on the wall ._

_Daniel recognized him as himself, at nineteen , though he didn't recognize the girl or the room , which he assumed was hers, that they were in.The nineteen year old Daniel gave his fake smile as they woman asked him where he was going._

_"I...uh was going to make you breakfast" Teen Daniel said._

_"Come back to bed ,Daniel, I'm not hungry for food " The woman said in a French accent._

_"No, I insist..uh..." Teen Daniel said struggling to find the womans name._

_"You don't remember my name , do you" The woman said beginning to get angry_

_"Of course I do...Natalie...Michelle..Jeane " Daniel said watching as the woman grew angrier with each wrong name._

_"It's Alana , get out you..." Alana said throwing his underwear at him then proceeded to cuss him out in French. _

_Nineteen yearold Daniel walked out the room , but Daniel didn't follow him. He turned and saw Alana crying , he couldn't believe what a difference three years made . He thought to the previous vision of the sweet but naive sixteen year old Daniel , who'd lost his virginity to Chloe and gotten his heart broken. His heart must have started to harden that day, the day Daniel the player was born and sweet innocent Daniel was lost for a very long time , till a certain brunette named Betty Suarez arrived in his life. _

_With that realization there was a flash of light signaling the end of that vision and transition to the next._

* * *

Tara-Lynn waited , talking with Nurse Christina, for Betty to arrive for her morning visit with Daniel. It had now been four months since Daniels accident and his slippage into a coma. Betty came to see him twice a day everyday. The first visit in the morning before work and the second after work, with the exception of the weekend where she would spend the whole day with him till visiting hours were over.Sometimes she would tell him stories of what was going on at work , other times she would just sit there and watch him as he slept endlessly.

It was a Monday and right on schedule Betty walked off the elevator and toward the nurses station where she would check in with Christina about any developments in Daniel's condition before walking into his private hospital room.

"Good morning Christina...Tara-Lynn shouldn't you be in school?" Betty said when she noticed Daniel's sister amongst the morning shift nurses.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you about something , before you go in to see Daniel"

"Yeah sure, whats up" Betty said taking Tara-Lynn aside.

"I think you need to tell my brother how you really feel"

"What, do you mean?" Betty said.

"Everyone can see the way you look at him, talk to him that you really care about him"

"Of course I do , hes my former boss , my coworker and one of my best friends and he knows that already"

"Thats not the feelings I'm talking about , Betty"

"I know where your going with this Tare, but Daniel and I are just friends... " Betty said then walked away and toward Daniels room.

"How'd it go ?" Christina asked approaching Tara-Lynn.

"She's in definite denial about her feelings for Daniel, but I think my trying to get her to admit it will help her out of it ,my parts done, now its up to you and the other nurses to play your parts I only hope we can make her realize it soon"

* * *

_Meanwhile in Daniels room_

Betty sat in the chair near his bed and starred at his face as she always did , hoping to catch a flicker of his eyes signaling he was waking up. She contnued like that for a few more minutes before speaking.

"Daniel, you wouldn't believe what Tare said..she suggested that I have romantic feelings for you...well she didn't say romantic but I could tell where she was heading not that it matters cause its not true , your my best friend , best friends don't have those feelings for each other...which is definitly not the case for us , we're friends , thats all"

"Then why does it sound like your trying to deny it , if its not true?" Christina said suddenly appearing in the room.

"I gotta get to work, I'll be back at five"

Betty said then left the room. She didn't know what was wrong with her or why was she getting so defensive about the notion of her having romantic feelings for Daniel . Those thoughts bothered her all day, she found herself spacing out in important meetings and as she did her work. She almost decided against her afternoon visit to see Daniel, but she couldn't bring herself to skip out on seeing him.

When she arrived at his hospital room , she was shocked to see his Doctor as well as Claire , Bradford and an upset Tara-Lynn, in his room arguing.

"Whats going on?" Betty asked worried.

"I'm sorry Betty , but we're discussing a private family matter"

"Betty is family, Dad!"

"What is going on!" Betty said using anger to mask her fear.

"They want to take Daniel off life support, they want to kill him!" Tara-Lynn said angrily , tears falling down her face.

"What, why?" Betty said shocked .

"Daniel hasn't shown any signs of waking and after the latest test , done this morning, theres is only a 20 percent chance that he'll wake up" The doctor said.

" Can I have a moment alone with Daniel?" Betty asked calmly.

Bradford tried to object , but Claire threw him a dirty look and he along with Claire and Tara-Lynn exited the room leaving Betty alone with the comatose Daniel. Betty paced the room not knowing what to do . She couldn't believe this was happening , that they really were going to do this Daniel. She couldn't let them do this, she couldn't let them take Daniel away from this world, her world.

For once in her life Betty ignored the rational part of her brain, the one telling her not to do the crazy un-Betty like thing she was about to do . She walked over to Daniels bed and took his hand .

"I'm doing this for you Daniel, I know this is crazy but , I believe in you , we've faced greater odds then 20 percent and I'm gonna give you that chance to prove your stronger then they think you are ,please don't blame yourself when this is all over, because I'm pretty sure what I'm about to do is illegal "

With that said she kissed his forehead then proceeded to lock the door and push all the furniture and anything else heavy against the door of his hospital room barricading them inside.

* * *

A/n:thats it for now I'll try to post again later this week but,definitly next week, This story will be coming to an end in about four more chapters and there will be a sequel ,but I don't plan on making it as long as this story, but sometimes my plot bunnies run with an idea so we'll see , thanks for reading, reviews and constructive criticism is always welcome

-Pessi.Rom


	8. Responsibility

_A/n: Heres the next chapter ,the visions get closer to the present in this one , could the quest be coming to an end , you'll just have read and find out ,enjoy_

_-Pessi.Rom_

_Thanks to:_

**_Historianic-_**_Glad you are enjoying the story,thanks for the review, I appreciate it.  
_

**_abuseabovetherim- _**_Betty will reveal her feelings in due time , glad you are enjoying the trips into his past, thanks for the review_**_ , _**_I appreciate it.  
_

**_didi6- _**_Thanks for the review , now that I've completed one of my stories updates on this will be faster  
_

**_AndromedaAiken- _**_There will be kiss , but not just yet , I promise you wont have to wait too long :), thanks for the review , I appreciate it .  
_

**_JackSam- _**_Glad you loved the last chapt, thanks for the review , I appreciate it.  
_

_**Annarose201**_ -Glad you like the storyline, thanks for the review ,I appreciate it.

_**Chapter Seven:**_ _Responsibility _

As the light cleared , Daniel looked around his surroundings trying to figure out, where and when he was ,this time. The room was barely lit by one light that flickered like the light bulb would soon need changing. He felt cold , which was strange since he couldn't feel the air in his previous visions and he also had a slight migraine. His eyes got used to the dimly lit room and he was able to see the whole picture of his surroundings, realizing immediately where he was , in a jail cell. He looked around for his past self but , realized he was the only one there. He heard footsteps and was taken off guard, when the officer talked to him directly, another first in the visions.

"Meade , you got bail" the officer said

"You talking to me ?" Daniel asked confused.

"Yeah , who else would I be talking to ?" The guard said giving Daniel a, 'is this guy crazy', look.

The guard opened the cell, and Daniel followed him up a stairway and into the main floor of the police station. His thoughts regarding to if anyone else could see him were answered by the stares and whispers as the officer walked him over to the desk , where he would retrieve the stuff he had when he was arrested. As he aproached the desk he spotted his father , who had a stern look on his face, which caused Daniel to suddenly remember what this vision would entail, he pulled out the blue cell and dialed the numbers to call marina.The scene froze and Marina appeared in a flash like before and spoke in a calm and serene voice, speaking the same words as before.

"How can I help?" Marina asked.

"I don't understand whats going on I thought I was getting the hang of this but, now they can see me , you said it would get harder but I didn't expect this.." He said.

"You have reached the next stage of the quest , you are now a part of the visions, in every aspects , the only advice, which should be treated like a warning, I can give you is, to not try to change things, you cannot change the past, only learn from it , good luck Daniel remember you can now call me only once more, use it wisely"

With that said Marina disappeared and the scene unfroze . Daniel fought the urge to run in the opposite direction, but Marina's warning rang in his ears and he found himself continuing to walk toward his father , who as he remembered had paid his bail as well as the the cops who aressted him and the judge to make this DUI and imprisonment 'disappear'. He stopped in front of his father, who's stern look got even sterner . Before he could think of what to say the exact words he'd said when he'd experienced the situation the first time, were automatically spoken by him.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Daniel spoke without thinking, he supposed this was what Marina meant by, he couldn't change the past.

"Bailing you out, or would you rather they put you back in jail" Bradford said angrily.

"No, its just that I called Peter to bail me out, how'd you find out?" Daniel said the words just flowing out of his mouth.

"I've been monitoring your behavior, what you do effects not just the whole family, but the reputation of the Meade empire, I can't have your behavior reflecting onto the way the publications are run"

"I didn't know you cared" Daniel said sarcastically, he turned away from his father to collect his belongings .

"I'm going go, my head is killing me and I'm really not in the mood for your 'Meade empire reputation' lectures." Daniel said starting to walk away but, stopped when his dad spoke some words that stopped him in his tracks.

"You step one foot out that door and I'll have them put you back in that cell, we need to go over some conditions of my paying your bail" Bradford said.

"Your kidding me right?"

Daniel said , though he knew that his father was serious and also what was going to be said next. It was like he was in the body of his past self but, he couldn't control any of the actions or the words that were spoken from his mouth . It was kind of freaking him out but he knew he couldn't quit. He had a feeling if he didn't see this vision quest all the way through , he wouldn't see the people he loved ever again and he couldn't do that them.

"No, Daniel, come with me , were gonna take a ride" Bradford said beckoning Daniel to follow him.

He followed his Dad and they took a back exit out of the station and into a waiting limo. They drove a few miles and stopped in front of a building ,getting out and standing before it, this was his first visit to the building.

"Where are we?" Daniel asked starring at the tall building.

"This is Meade publications building six,the first three floors are also known as Mode magazine " Bradford said .

"And what does this have to do with me ?"Daniel asked in a confused tone.

"You are now the Editor in chief of Mode and part owner of this entire building " Bradford said.

"Why are you giving it to me ?" Daniel asked still confused , well the past part of him anyway.

"Well, two reasons, one this magazine hasn't been doing good so I can take this chance on it and two , to give you an opportunity to do something productive with your life, I'm giving you a year to turn your life and this magazine around, fail and not only will you lose access to your trust fund but, also your place in my will" Bradford said with a serious expression.

"Now, you've really gotta be kidding me! " Daniel said shocked and a little angry.

"I've never been more serious, it's about time you learned about responsibility!" Bradford said sternly.

"What if I don't want this responsibility?" Daniel said.

"Then you can say good bye to your trust fund , right now" Bradford said .

"Then I guess , I don't have a choice" Daniel said defeatedly.

"Good, you start bright and early tomorrow, I suggest you go home and get some rest , I have some things to care of here, the driver will take you back to your apartment" Bradford said walking away from Daniel and into the building.

Daniel walked into the limo and as he sat down there was a flash and Daniel found himself in his first office at Mode. He looked at the calendar on the wall, seeing that it was a month after Bradford had put him in charge of Mode magazine. Daniel knew what was coming next, this was the day his life changed,though he didn't know it at that time, for the better , the day Daniel met Bettina, also known as Betty, Suarez. Any moment now she would walk into his office, and in the upcoming months ,shattering the way he saw beauty, life and love .

* * *

_**A/n: Thats it hoped ya'll like it , I'll have another chapter up between tomorrow and Sunday that will be both reality and Sommeille centered and also a surprise appearance by a not **__**yet **__**seen character, it'll definitely be a long one, let me know what you think reviews , suggestions/ideas and construct criticism are greatly appreciated** _

_-**Pessi.Rom**_


	9. When Daniel Met Betty

A/n:Heres the next chapter, two of you pointed out some minor detail errors in the previous chapter and I have gone back and corrected them,thanks for pointing those out ,also keep in mind this is an AU story so Daniel and Betty's first meeting will have some details from the show and some that are different and made up by me ,enjoy the new chapter

Thanks to:

JackSam ,abovetherim,Historianic,AndromedaAiken, and didi6 for reviewing the previous chapter, I appreciate it

-Pessi.Rom

Chapter 8: When Daniel Met Betty

Betty sat starring at Daniel's unconscious form , ignoring the voices yelling on the other side of the barricaded door. Three hours had passed since she'd barricaded herself and Daniel in his hospital room. Bradford and Daniel's doctor threatened to call the police, but Betty refused to remove the barricade, she didn't care what they threatened to do , all she cared about was giving Daniel the chance to wake up, and come back to the people who cared so much about him.

She jumped when she heard the shrill ringing of the telephone in the hospital room. She ignored it but after it kept on ringing for ten minutes straight she decided to answer the phone. Despite the feeling that it was probably the police on the other side of the telephone line.

"Hello..."Betty said hesistantly.

"Is this Betina Suarez?"

"Betty..yes this is her,who is this?" Betty asked.

"This is officer Dylan, I want you to know it's not too late to un-barricade the door, no charges will be pressed against you ,if you just open the door" The officer said.

"Not until Daniel's awake ..." Betty said only thinking of Daniel. She heard some chatter in the background then the sound of a familiar voice.

"Betty I have someone here who wants to talk to you" Officer Dylan said .

"Ok...put them on" Betty said not sure who it would be.

"Betty..." A male voice said.

"Henry...what are you doing here?" Betty asked surprised to hear his voice on the other line.

"I called the hospital when you didn't come home...Betty I know you care about Daniel but this is irriational...this isn't like you" Henry said.

"It's because I care that I'm doing this Henry, I can't let him die , I know he can wake up ...I believe in him" Betty said tears threatening to fall down her face.

"Can't you see how hes changed you, the Betty I know wouldn't think like this , she wouldn't risk her freedom for a spoiled rich brat!" Henry said angriliy.

"How can you say that, you don't know him like I do , hes not that person anymore and I think its you who's changed...I'm done talking , tell officer Dylan I won't leave till hes awake!" Betty said angrily then hung up the phone.

She walked back over to his bed tears falling down her face. She couldn't believe Henry had said such hurtful things about her and Daniel. He was supposed to be her best friend. She had been happy to hear a familiar voice until her so called best friend basically told her she was out of her mind. She knew of only one person she could call, who would understand why she was doing this, one that wouldn't judge her for her actions.She pulled out her cell and dialed the familiar,yet long time not dialed, number .

"Hello" A voice said.

"It's me...I..I need you" Betty said trying to get the words out without choking on her tears.

* * *

_Daniel watched as his father entered his office , with one Betty Suarez following him, wearing a bright non-fashionable outfit._

_"I'll have a bologna sandwhich , extra mayo, no tomato or onions" Daniel said cringing on the inside as the words left his mouth._

_"Uh..I'm not the sandwhich girl..." Betty started to say but, Bradford interrupted her._

_"Daniel this is your new assistant, Betty Suarez" Bradford said in that authoritative voice of his._

_"Your kidding right, you couldn't possibly have hired...her" Daniel said with disgust._

_"Do I look like I'm kidding" Bradford said._

_"Excuse me...Brenda...I need to have a word alone with my father"_

_"Sure and it's Betty" Betty said noting the tension between the two men as she exited the room._

_"I thought I was supposed to handle all things regarding mode, including the hiring of my own assistant!" Daniel said angrily_

_" That was until I had to pay several law suits of sexual harassments for your previous assistant, I had to take matters into my own hands, and no you can't fire her , I expected you to not be able to handle this position and you still have 11 months ,though I doubt you'll amount to anything over that time and I refuse to lose anymore money because you can't control your libido"_

_With that said Bradford exited the room,leaving Daniel alone in his office. Daniel could feel the pain of his past self and his own pain at his father's words , that he would amount to nothing. It was bad enough, at least for the past Daniel, that his father had hired an unattractive un-stylish assistant at a fashion magazine. Thats when a plot began to form in past Daniels mind , a plot to force this unwanted assistant to feel so out of place she would quit of her own accord ._

_Daniel wanted those thoughts to go away but, he knew they were thoughts of his past self and there was nothing he could do to stop the plot that was about to be set in motion. There was a flash and he found himself at the photo shoot. The same photo shoot where he'd finally pushed Betty to the brink and she'd quit her job as his assistant.He knew what he'd done had been horrible but seeing it this time around made his heart break as he experienced the scene all over again._

_"Daniel, a model called in sick and we have to shoot this now" The photographer said .  
_

_"Looks like we'll have to find another model" Daniel said.  
_

_"I'll go call the agency and see if they can send another model" Betty said being the duitiful assistant despite the way her new boss had been treating her all week._

_"I've got a better idea, why don't you fill in for the model" Daniel said flashing his fake smile._

_"Thats very funny Daniel, I'll go call the agency" Betty said turning to walk away._

_"I'm not kidding , here you can put it on in the model's dressing room" Daniel said holding the outfit out daring her to take._

_Betty surprised him, the other models and his photographer friend by taking the outfit and walking toward the dressing room. She returned five minutes later dressed in the way too tight and slutty outfit and heels. She walked right up to Daniel and the photographer who were speechless at her appearence._

_"Where do you want me? " Betty said serious and confidently._

_"Over there with the other models, by the red car" The photographer said in his rich French accent._

_Betty proceeded to walk over to where the other models were. They looked Betty up and down clearly disgusted and some began to giggle as the photographer called out instructions. The laughter spread and grew louder and louder as Betty attempted the 'sexy' poses that the models were told to do. The laughter became too much and Daniel watched as tears began to fall down Betty's face and she ran from the room._

_"You win Daniel...I quit!" Betty said as she ran out of the room.  
_

_Daniel stopped his laughter and for the first time since he was sent away to boarding school, Daniel felt for another person other than himself. He truly felt horrible about the way he treated Betty , he didn't understand how she could have taken all of his crap, or how she could have come back. As he lingered on those mixed thoughts of his past and present self, there was a flash of blinding light._

_When the light cleared , Daniel found himself pacing back and forth , in front of Betty's townhouse, which she then shared with her ailing Father. The thoughts of his past self were trying to figuire out what to say to Betty. He knew he should apologize , but he also knew saying sorry wouldn't be enough to win her back as his assistant. Despite how he treated her , she had been the best assistant he'd had among the dozens he'd hired in the past month._

_He suddenly stopped his pacing when Betty emerged from her front door, arms crossed and looking very tired, probably because of the way he'd made her run around town ,when he could have easily sent a courier._

_"What are you doing here Daniel..." Betty said anger apparent in her voice._

_"I came to apologize , for the way I treated you...I'm sorry Betty.." Daniel said not being able to look her in the eye._

_"Ok, you apologized , you can go now, your pacing was scaring my neighbors" Betty said turning to walk away._

_"Betty, wait!" Daniel yelled, stopping Betty in her tracks._

_"What do you have to say now?" Betty said trying to keep herself calm._

_"Betty, I really am sorry, you didn't deserve the way I treated you..." Daniel said ._

_"No, Daniel, I didn't , excuse me but, I have to go take care of my father" Betty said starting to walk away again._

_"Betty, I want you to come back and be my assistant" Daniel said._

_"Are you kidding me , why would I do that?" Betty asked shocked at his audacity._

_"Because , your the best assistant I've ever had and I've been an idiot for not noticing and for being a total jerk...I really am sorry and I understand why you wouldn't want to come back but, the job ,my sincerest apologies and a raise is on the table, if you want it" Daniel genuinely said turning to walk away._

_"Daniel, wait!" Betty called out making Daniel stop in his tracks this time._

_"I'll come back , but on one condition" Betty said._

_"Ok" Daniel said._

_"__That you never treat a person like that again , you hide behind this facade but, I can tell deep down your good person, Daniel, the fact that you came here today proves it, you should let everyone else see it too" Betty said._

"_You really think so?" Daniel said.  
_

_"Yeah, I do" Betty said flashing him the first of her many famous smiles she would smile at him.  
_

* * *

_A/n:Thats it for now , please let me know what you think by dropping me a review, suggestion and or constructive criticism,thanks for reading, I'll have another chapt up next wk, sooner if I get inspired  
_

_-Pessi.Rom_


	10. Stay with me

A/n: Here's the new chapt,it's a long one ,allot of you are anxious to know when Daniel will wake up from his coma and you'll be happy to know that this chapter is the final set of vision of Daniels quest through someille and the events in this chapter will start the process of Daniel's awakening ,but that also means the story will be coming to end so about 3 or 4 more chapters left for the story including this one,I've got some sequel ideas in mind and will let ya'll know in the epilogue whether there will be one , enjoy

Thanks to:kayxoh19,Historianic,abovetherim ,AndromedaAiken, and didi6 for reading and review the last chapt, I appreciate it and hope you enjoy the new chapter

-Pessi.Rom

Chapter 9: Stay with me

"It's me...I..I need you..." Betty said trying to get the words out without choking on her tears.

"Betty, whats wrong whats happened?" Hilda asked her little sister.

"Remember Daniel Meade?" Betty said.

"Yeah, he used to be your boss, right?" Hilda said having moved away after the death of their father.

"Well, a few months ago he got into an accident" Betty said then preceded to tell her sister the whole story. Daniel's accident, coma , her visits with him,the recent choice of his parents to take him off life support and ending with Betty barricading herself in his hospital room.

"Wow..." Hilda said taken aback by what her sister just told her.

"Yeah..." Betty said laughing nervously.

"So what are you going to do?" Hilda asked .

"I'm gonna stay...stay till he wakes up" Betty said turning to look at Daniel.

"You have a lot of faith in him" Hilda said noting the determination in her younger sisters voice.

"He needs someone to believe in him, I see his strength, even if no one else can" Betty said .

"I'm guessing if I tell you to listen to the police , you wont even consider it" Hilda said knowing how stubborn her sister was.

"No,I know if the situation was reversed he'd stay with me, so I won't , I can't, leave him" Betty said tears starting to fall down her face.

"Then I hope he's worth it, hermana" Hilda said.

"Trust me, Daniel is " Betty said wiping her eyes with her free hand.

"Then all I can say is be careful , it's just you and me kiddo and I don't want to lose you too" Hilda said fearing for her sisters safety.

"Don't worry about me and kiss my neice and nephew for me , I gotta go, I love you" Betty said then hung up the phone before her sister could say another word.

She sat down next to Daniels bed stroking his overgrown hair then taking his hand in hers. She sat like that not saying a word for about ten minutes when suddenly a loud beeping sound went off on one of Daniels monitors taking her by surprise. She looked at his monitors and saw that the numbers on one of the screens was rapidly falling. She stood frozen in fear not knowing what to do as the wave on the screen turned into a vertical line.

"No..no..this can't be happening ..stay.. Daniel please..don't die...stay with me" Betty pleaded.

* * *

_Daniel waited for the flash of light to take him to his next set of visions but none came. Time passed and he relieved the next eleven months of his first year in charge of mode, he was able to save the company and prove to his father that he was more than just a spoiled rich playboy bachelor , and that he could handle responsibility. Bradford in turn had handed all of the reigns of Mode and the other publications in the building over to Daniel.Daniel then promoted Betty to writer then head writer in the following third year at mode.That second year was also the year Betty's father, Ignacio, passed away after battling pancreatic cancer. He suddenly found himself at the funeral, time moving abnormally for the first time since his vision of rehiring Betty._

_After the Burial , Betty had disappeared and Daniel had found her at a park a few blocks away from her townhouse. She was sitting at a bench crying her eyes out. Daniel had walked over and sat next to her. Not saying a word, he put his arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder as she continued to cry.After a few minutes she stopped crying but her head was still resting on his shoulder._

_"I can't believe he's really gone " Betty said speaking all of a sudden. Daniel didn't know what to say , so he just gave her a comforting squeeze.They sat in silence for a few more minutes before Betty spoke again._

_"How did you find me ?" Betty asked ._

_"This is where your dad taught you how to ride a bike, I figured you'd go where you could feel close to him" Daniel explained._

_" I can't believe you remembered that" Betty said ._

_"Of course I did " Daniel said looking into her eyes. _

_Present Daniel could feel his past self fighting the new feelings he was having from his former assistant and co-worker. Daniel didn't remember having those feelings when he'd experienced that scene the first time, which made him realize those feelings had to be subconscious at the time._

"_My dad could see it too" Betty said ._

_"See what?" Daniel asked confused ._

_"That your a good person, he wanted me to give this to you, I don't know what it is" Betty said handing Daniel a small envelope. Daniel opened it and read it in his mind just like he did the first time he'd read it._

_**Dear Daniel, **_

_**I wanted to thank you giving my daughter the opportunity to pursue her dream of becoming a writer and for being a good friend to her , I won't be here for very long and I hope that you will be there for Betty, when I'm gone .she tries to be there for everyone , never making time for herself ,because she believes in you I do too and would like you to look after her and make sure , she makes time for herself. I don't think she knows it yet but , she needs someone to confide in and I think that ,that person is you , don't be afraid to show your true self,she's already accepted you in her life  
**_

_**sincerely, Ignacio.**_

_Daniel finished reading the letter feeling the thoughts of his past self. That day he'd taken Ignacio's wish to heart and vowed to always be there for Betty , and every year he made sure she took some time off for herself, starting their tradition of vacations together . Time seemed to move abnormally again and Daniel found himself in his office at Mode. He looked around spotting the date on the calendar and the time on the clock, realizing where and when he was. It was the day of his accident , to be exact it was that morning and he was about to go into a meeting with Betty and a potential advertiser._J_ust then he received a phone call, that made him very upset. _

_"__ Betty__, we have a problem!" __Daniel__ said as walked into her office._

_"What happened?" Betty asked worried that something was horribly wrong_.

_"The rep from Pepsi is on his way up now and the copy room lost the originals for the presentation" Daniel said frustrated._

_"Calm down Daniel, after what happened last time , I told your assistant to make two copy's of the original for presentations for me to hold on to just in case, here you go" Betty said handing Daniel a disk and a folder that had paper copies in it._

_"Thank you,I love you, your the best!" Daniel said smiling at her. _

_"Your welcome, you ready to do this ?" Betty said smiling at him and getting up from her desk ._

_"Let's do this " Daniel said smiling back._

_They then walked out of the office and into a conference room , where they had the meeting with the Pepsi rep . The presentation went very well and they were able to convince the rep to take out more ad pages for the sports magazine ,Surge , that was run on the fourth floor. Daniel felt helpless as the rest of the day passed by he felt the care freeness of his past self but, he could also feel his own emotions and thoughts about, what he knew was coming, and that he could do nothing to stop it._

_He didn't want to relieve the accident , let alone let it happen at all. People who were in coma's had a great chance of not waking up or dying . He didn't want to die , he didn't want to leave everything he cared about, everyone he loved. He thought back to when he'd told Betty he loved her after she'd saved the day, as usual. He realized he meant every word. He loved her, he loved Betty and all he wanted was to be done with this quest so he could come back to her , and Tara-Lynn. The two he swore to always be there for to watch over and never let anything or anyone harm them,including himself._

_He even wanted to see his parents, sure they were hardly there for him as a child , but it was his father who pushed him toward responsibility and his mother who despite her busy scheduele had tried to make it up to him, Tara-Lynn who'd been his heart when he'd turned into the selfish jerk and Betty, sweet wonderful , strong, Betty who'd help him become the man he was in the present._

_Time progressed again and he was walking towards Betty's office where he would ask her if she wanted a ride home, the last time he would see her while he was conscious._

_"I'm heading out, you want a ride?"_

_" Thanks, but Henry's still here so I'm riding home with him"_

_"Ok, well goodnight Betty"Daniel said wishing he could stay in the moment, but he knew he couldn't .__  
_

_" Goodnight Daniel, see you tommorrow"_

_Daniel was then forced to follow the events that led to the accident and his coma . He drove as the light turned green and just when the car was supposed to smash into his there was a flash of bright light.  
_

* * *

_A/n:Sorry I couldn't help but leave it with a cliff hanger , don't worry , Daniel will not die I promise you, I could never kill him , one hes too hot and two he and Betty belong together. I'll have the next chapter up sometime next week , let me know what ya think by dropping me a review and or constructive criticism , I'd appreciate it lots , for those in the states , have a Happy 4th, and those not have a Happy Friday, thanks for reading _

-Pessi.Rom


	11. Tell me you love me

A/n:Sorry I took so long to post this , I've been busy entertaining family and friends,who came for holiday this past month, this is the final chapter I may have to delay posting the sequel because I go back to university soon and I might not have internet hookup in my new place , but I'll try to write on paper then transfer it when I have an internet connection.

Thanks to:kayxoh19,abovetherim,Xira34,Historianic,didi6,AndromedaAiken and JackSam. Also for those who added this story or me to their alert list.

-Pessi.Rom

Chapter 10: Tell me you love me

_The flash of light dissipated and Daniel found himself back in the hospital room he'd awakened in when he'd first arrived in Sommeille. He __immediately __spotted Marina, who spoke before he could say a word._

_"Congratulations Daniel, you've completed your quest " Marina said wearing a grim look on her face._

_"Why do I feel like that you don't see that as a good thing "Daniel said noting her expression."_

_"No, it is but..." Marina said hesitating as if afraid to say the rest._

_"But, what ?" Daniel asked beginning to panic._

_"I'm afraid things are'nt going so well in the real world" Marina said cryptically._

_"What do you mean, whats going on!" Daniel said frustrated ._

_"I'm sorry Daniel...your dying" Marina said sadness apparent in her eye's._

"_What do you mean I'm dying, I thought if I did this quest I'd be able to go back and now you say I'm dying!" Daniel said clearly upset._

_"It doesn't work that way , Sommeille only has dominion over the mind ,not the heart" Marina said_

_"The heart, what do you mean?" Daniel said confused._

_"Let me show you" Marina said making a large mirror appear._

_Daniel saw the barricaded door then his hospital monitors, himself and Betty panicking and crying . He turned to Marina just as confused as before._

_"Whats going on why is Betty crying , what are those monitors for" Daniel practically screamed at Marina._

_"Your mind is fine but your heart is failing ,only she can bring you back,if she doesn't come through...you'll die" Marina explained  
_

_"She...you mean Betty?"_

_"Yes, your life is now in her hands" Marina said _

_"What am I supposed to do now ?" Daniel said._

_Marina seemed to take a moment to contemplate something , then she spoke._

_"Watch and wait" Marina said then disappeared in a short blast of light._

_"Marina , wait come back, this makes no sense , how can she save me, if she doesn't even know, only she can save me" Daniel yelled , but there was no response._

_So he stood there starring at the mirror Marina had made appear, watching Betty panic and himself dying and not being able to do anything about it._

* * *

Betty was frozen in place as the machines continued to make their beeping noises. Suddenly there was a blinding light and a young girl with blue eyes and brown curly hair appeared before her, at first glance she looked like Tara-Lynn. The noise in the room also ceased , when the strange girl appeared , it was as if the whole scene had frozen except for her. Betty blinked in disbelief , thinking she had lost her mind but, when the young girl spoke , she knew the girl was real.

"Hello Betty, my name is Marina, I'm here to help" Marina said .

"I'm dreaming, I hit my head and I'm imagining all this" Betty said her rational side kicking in.

"Believe me Betty this is no dream, we don't have much time so you must listen carefully" Marina said calmly.

"Ok, if this is real who are you, how do you know my name and what are you doing here?" Betty said throwing a barrage of questions at Marina.

"Like I said before , I'm Marina , how I know your name doesn't matter, that I know his is Daniel Meade, is what does matter" Marina said pointing to Daniel .

"How do you know Daniel, how did you get in here there's only one door?" Betty said trying to rationalize things again.

" None of that matters, now I need you to listen carefully, you are his only hope, you must tell him" Marina said cryptically.

"Tell who what, what are you talking about?"Betty asked confused .

"Daniel, only you can bring him back , my presence has temporarily frozen time,when I leave you must tell him, or he'll be lost to you forever" Marina said .

" I still don't understand what you want me to do and why does it have to be me ?" Betty said still confused.

"Because your hearts are connected,and it's time you stop denying it and just tell him how you feel" Marina said bluntly.

"Your not making any sense , none of this makes sense" Betty said.

"I've been here too long, I have to go, just tell him Betty , I promise everything will be alright once you do" Marina said then disappeared, leaving a stunned Betty.

**_Meanwhile in Sommeille_**

_Daniel watched as Marina appeared to Betty and he continued to watch as the conversation seemed to be going nowhere. He didn't understand what Marina was doing there, hadn't she just said that Sommeille's dominion was over the mind , yet she had appeared in reality to Betty, it didn't make sense. He watched as Marina said a few last words then disappeared as did the feed through the mirror of what was going on in Daniels reality._ _Marina then suddenly appeared next to him, again speaking before he could say one word._

_"I'm afraid this is goodbye, I broke the rules by appearing to Betty, I've done all that I could to help , its up to her now" Marina said that sad look again in her eyes._

_"I don't understand , why do you have to leave?" Daniel asked though he knew in his heart why._

_"I'm not meant to help with the heart , only the mind, I'll be punished , don't worry she'll come through, she loves you" Marina said then faded away before his eyes._

_As Marina disappeared the feed through the mirror reopened and Daniel saw the events unfolded in the hospital room as if he were watching it on television._

_**Reality/Sommeille**_

The Hospital room unfroze and Betty again heard the beeping of the machines, Marina's words echoed in her head as she stood too panicked to move.She shook herself out of the shock and walked closer to Daniels hospital bed taking his hand and starring into his closed eyes.

"Daniel I...I.. I can't do this" Betty said trying to say the words , but they wouldn't come.

_"You can do it Betty just tell me" Daniel said out loud as he watched through the mirror._

"I need you to come back ok, please I need you ... I "Betty said still struggling.

"_Just tell me you love me , Betty just say it !" Daniel said yelling at the mirror ._

"Ok, I'll say,I love you Daniel, I've loved you for a long time , I can't lose you not now " Betty said tears falling as she kissed him on the lips then placed her head on his chest. It seemed though that she was too late , because she heard no heartbeat but she couldn't hear the beeping of the monitors either , she then felt her movements then her thoughts freeze.

_Daniel watched as the room froze again, this time Betty was frozen as well and Daniel felt himself fading and before he knew it he was in his hospital room in his reality. He looked down and saw that he was transparent. He immediately knew what he had to do. He walked over to the hospital bed and stood over his unconscious body, his transparent self then reentered his unconscious self and the room immediately unfroze._

Daniel could feel the weight of his eyelids but, he kept trying to force them fully open, he didn't know what had happened but he knew he had to open them to see Betty. He had to get back to her, so he used every inch of his strength to open one eye then the other . He saw her laying on his chest and he used the rest of his strenght to squeze the hand that she was holding.

Betty immediatly felt the motion and left her head off his chest , turning to stare directly into his open eyes. Daniel tried to speak but, Betty excited and shocked that he was finally awake, hushed him then jumped up and un-barricaded the door all the while yelling to those behind it that he was awake. His doctor rushed inside and examined him, while two officers handcuffed Betty and his family rushed into the room after the doctor.

"This is amazing , hes awake and alert" The doctor said shocked having been alerted outside the room when his pulse and vitals had flatlined.

Nurse Christina came in and gave him some ice chips , hydrating his dry throat enabling him to talk, no one was surprised at the first word out of his mouth.

"B-Betty...where's Betty" He said searching the room for the brunette.

" Un-cuff her and let him see her!" Claire demanded with her lawyer voice.

The officers brought Betty into the room un-cuffed her and she practically ran to his bedside.

" Betty!" He said taking her hand in his.

"I'm here Daniel, I can't believe your ok and awake" Betty said flashing him a smile.

"Who's Daniel?" He suddenly said.

"What do you mean , you are" Betty said confused.

"I am...I don't remember who I am!" Daniel said rubbing his head

* * *

_A/n:dun dun dun , left ya with a cliffy , let me know what ya think it like it hate it etc,so this is basically the last chapt and the epilogue , I ended it this way because the sequel continues on from this chapter it will be entitled " Remember me" it will be shorter than this story but there will be lots of Dettyness so look out for the sequel, I do use the alert systems so you can add to my author alert to know when I've posted the sequel thanks so much for reading I hope ya'll enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it,I'd like to thank all of you who've taken an interest in my story whether by reading and or reviewing or adding me to an alert list , I appreciate it lots and I hope you'll support the sequel as well  
_

-Pessi.Rom


End file.
